


The Curious Case Of Midori

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Celebrations, Cliffhangers, Computer Programming, F/M, Hugs, Insanity, Planning a Murder, Revenge, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Yandere Dev should never have decided to make his favorite green pet a rival.





	1. Cake-Filled Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there isn't actually cake, but Yandere Dev still has something to celebrate in this story! For the time being...
> 
> Enjoy!

Yandere Dev was happy. It had taken him years of struggle and toil, but it had all been worth it. Now-

"Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev!" Midori came bounding into the room, perky as usual. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Yandere Dev turned to look at her with a rare grin on his face.

"Midori, it's so good to see you!" Nodding, she began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"You wanted to see me?" Yandere Dev nodded.

"Well, back when _Yandere_ _Simulator_ was still in development, I had talked about creating DLC with you as a rival. Are you still okay with that?" For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence, then the green globes that were Midori's eyes lit up.

"Wait, are you saying...?" Yandere Dev nodded, smile growing.

"It's finally finished, Midori! I can finally release _Yandere Simulator_!" He lept out of his chair and, ecstatic beyond words, hugged Midori.

This never happened. Aside from a few stabbings, they had never physically interacted. But now a startled Midori found herself being hugged by Yandere Dev...and it felt good. She thought her feelings for him had faded, but obviously, they hadn't. And so for the few seconds they had, she hugged him back, closing her eyes and smiling blissfully.

When they broke apart, Yandere Dev chuckled,

"You never answered my question, Midori. Are you okay with being a rival?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Despite it meaning your surefire death?" Another enthusiastic nod. Smiling, Yandere Dev sat down at his desk and worked. Meanwhile, Midori slinked away, trying to control herself.

She still loved him. They had talked about this before, her feelings for him... They weren't mutual, Yandere Dev had made that very clear. And Midori knew if this continued, she would surely go insane. There was only one thing left to do.

Yes, it was the most viable option. She had to kill Yandere Dev.


	2. Broken Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story could have been way better (among other things, Yandere Dev would have spoken to his assailant), but I'm exhausted and don't care that much.

It had been two weeks since Yandere Dev had started working on the Midori DLC. And boy, was he having fun.

There was something very satisfying about animating Midori, programing her patterns in the game and writing her lines. Breaking the fourth wall was especially fun since, after all, that was her nature. She knew she was in a video game and, therefore, could predict Yandere-Chan's plans. It made the game much more challenging but, in Yandere Dev's opinion, also much more fun.

He wondered what the real Midori thought of all this. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since the release of _Yandere_ Simulator, something that worried him. Was she not as okay with the whole DLC thing as Yandere Dev thought? He really wasn't sure.

Currently, Yandere Dev was programming an interaction sequence between Midori and Yandere-Chan. In the sequence, Midori realized Yandere-Chan was trying to become her friend, only to get stabbed by a very large knife. Running the stabbing animation a few times to iron out the kinks, he smiled.

The plan was that Midori would appear after all of the normal rivals. In this mode, Yandere-Chan had already won over Senpai, but Midori had decided to step in and cause chaos. In her mind, the green-haired girl was convinced she was saving Senpai from his murderous girlfriend, which made things all the more amusing.

Yandere Dev leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. In the two seconds of blackness, he didn't notice on-screen Midori twitch of her own accord. Almost as if she was alive...

His eyes opened right before it happened. Leaning forward to his original position, something caught Yandere Dev's attention. Following the flicker in the corner of his eye, he saw Midori shift slightly. What was she doing, he wondered. An answer was quickly provided as, completely of her own free will, Midori stepped forward, drew a knife, and stabbed Yandere-Chan.

Yandere Dev's mouth fell open in horror as the protagonist of _Yandere Simulator_ crumbled to the ground. Turning so she was facing the screen, eyes covered by her hair, Midori dropped the knife and said coldly,

"I'm amused you love torturing me, Yandere Dev. Or should I say Alex? After all, you seem to loathe that name." Sure enough, Yandere Dev's jaw twitched as she stepped closer to the screen. "But it doesn't really matter. All that matters is your swift and timely death." And with that, Midori lept out of the screen, fully determined to kill her creator.

Except, of course, she didn't get very far. As he flew out of his chair in shock and panic, Yandere Dev kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. She was panting, her facial features melting away...to reveal the true person underneath.

It was Fun Girl. Her breathing was ragged; after all, she had spent weeks inside a computer, never having breathed human air. Her lungs couldn't sustain it, and she was dying.

Still on edge, Yandere Dev kneeled to look at her. He wasn't stupid; this had been expected. However, he wasn't fully paying attention. The real Midori was standing behind him in the doorway, knife in hand and ready to finish the job.


End file.
